guyoshifandomcom_pt-20200213-history
VD2C21
Resumo do Capítulo Capitulo 21: O Destino A VOLTA PRA CASA NÃO FOI NADA agradável. Velho-Sábio os levou pelo mesmo caminho que vieram. O Pântano continuava do mesmo modo. Fzelly já estava preparado para um ataque surpresa do crocodilo novamente, mas parecia que Pecker havia levado seu bichinho de estimação consigo. – Aquele monstro quase me engoliu com uma só bocada – falava, a todo o momento Bruno para Velho-Sábio. Então após um tempo de caminhada pela floresta dos Trolls, eles se despediram, finalmente de Fzelly, Lycor e de Harbor. – Vou sentir saudades! – disse Beatriz abraçando o elfo. – Er… eu também – disse o Elfo sem jeito. – Bom. Tudo acaba em despedidas – disse Banjo cumprimentando o anão Harbor que lhe deu tapinhas nas costas. – Venha qualquer dia – disse o anão – para comer umas deliciosas carnes de Trolls. Estão convidados. – Ah sim, nós vamos sim – mentiu Bruno com uma expressão disfarçada de nojo. – É – falou Breno ao se despedir de Lycor – você se parece muito com meu irmão ali – disse se referindo a Bruno. Lycor sorriu e assentiu. – Se ele for preguiçoso e um tanto folgado, aí ele se parece com o Lycor – disse Fzelly enquanto se despedia de Banjo. – Não sou folgado – disseram Lycor e Bruno juntos o que fez com que todos rissem. Após a despedida, Velho-Sábio os levou pela floresta junto a outros membros da Sociedade de Tayo, o que durou mais três dias acampando, até eles avistarem de longe, a montanha Pirens, na fronteira com Tayo. Eles a subiram lentamente e sem muita exigência e ao chegarem ao topo, se lembraram da última vez em que estiveram lá há alguns dias. Ao fim do dia, eles desceram a montanha, exaustos e chegaram, finalmente em Tayo. A vista de Tayo de cima da montanha Pirens era extraordinária. Eles não haviam olhado para trás da última vez que subiram a Pirens. Estava garoando naquela tarde de fevereiro. Na 3ª Dimensão, as aulas estavam próximas de recomeçar, isso se já não haviam começado. Eles subiram num Dassi, e, somente naquela hora é que haviam percebido o quanto malcheirosos eles estavam. O motorista teve que passar um pano de uma orelha à outra, para que não sentisse o fedor. Beatriz e Breno eram os que estavam mais vergonhosos com isso. Como eles não haviam percebido isso antes? Não haviam tomado um banho desde a Ducha de Parentes. E Banjo e Bruno que não tomavam desde a casa de Velho-Sábio. Eles desceram do Dassi e ao entrarem na casa de Velho-Sábio, houve uma grande confusão para ver quem tomaria um banho primeiro, o que deixou Breno com desvantagem, pois Velho-Sábio os ordenou que fossem por ordem de idade. – Pense pelo lado positivo – disse-lhe Bruno enquanto Beatriz terminava o seu banho –, pelo menos você não vai ser o último. O Velho-Sábio é que vai. – Ah ta, muito animador – disse Breno tedioso. Beatriz saiu cantarolando do chuveiro e foi seguida por Banjo, que mesmo não gostando muito de banho, até que notava que realmente precisava de um naquele momento. Meia hora depois, todos estavam cheirosos e bem vestidos, prontos para ouvirem o que Velho-Sábio queria lhes dizer. – Tome! – disse ele entregando um livro para Beatriz. A capa era novinha e tinha uma figura de uma sombra de um homem com um bastão na mão, e acima disso estava escrito: “Aprenda tudo sobre a 4ª Dimensão”. O livro parecia uma Bíblia de tão grosso. Tinham 1120 páginas só mostrando artigos, animais, cultura, moda, natureza e tudo mais sobre Belfex e continentes vizinhos. – Obrigado! – Animou-se ela, os olhos azuis brilhando – Eu tinha um livro aqui comigo, mas era só de criaturas. Obrigado mesmo, senhor. Claro que adoraria receber um livro destes depois de tudo o que passei. – Ele mostra tudo daqui, não só os animais como o “Animais e Criaturas - Um modo de Sobrevivência”. – Excelente – Ela completou. Parecia realmente estar contente. Pelo menos Breno já sabia o que dar de Aniversário para ela. – Ah, e afinal. O tio de vocês, Frank. Mandou uma mensagenzinha. Velho-Sábio revirou uma mala em cima da pequena mesa circular no centro da sala. Breno, Banjo e Beatriz se sentaram no sofá esquerdo e Bruno novamente se sentou na pequena poltrona. Tirava folhas amassadas, papéis velhos, canetas, livros, jornais e até mesmo doces de dentro da mala até recolher uma pequena carta de dentro de sua mala. – Ahá – Disse ele colocando a pequena carta acima da perna. Com uma batida de seu bastão, tudo o que tirou da mala foi guardado automaticamente. Ao fechar o zíper da mala, ele se sentou no sofá direito e esticou seu braço com a carta na mão para Bruno que recolheu a carta e a abriu. Havia uma folha dobrada quatro vezes. Estava minúscula, mas assim que Bruno a abriu revelou um grande pergaminho - o que com certeza devia ser um truque de magia. – Leia-o – Disse Velho-Sábio. Bruno fixou seus olhos na primeira palavra e começou a ler em voz alta: Caros Bruno, Breno, Beatriz e Banjo. Soube o que houve com vocês. Tenho novidades para lhes contar agora que chegaram de sua missão (se conseguirem a completar). Bruno, estou orgulhoso de você, você se mostrou forte e determinado no mês passado se arrependendo de tudo e sabendo o certo – Bruno sorriu – Portanto lhe darei um presente muito especial, de natal atrasado… Velho-Sábio se levantou e recolheu seu bastão. Em seguida o balançou. Um presente esverdeado foi se materializando acima de Bruno e aos poucos, foi descendo para seu colo. O garoto sorriu e largou o pergaminho. Ele abriu o presente rapidamente e viu uma caixa branca muito pequena. Ao abrir viu algo que nunca em sua vida imaginaria ganhar de presente. Havia um pequeno e branco hamster. Algo que ele sempre adoraria ter. O hamster chiou, o focinho amarronzado virado para cima procurando o dono. O pequeno hamster branco escalou o braço de Bruno até seu pescoço e logo subiu pela nuca até seu volumoso cabelo azulado. Todos riram (com exceção de Beatriz que odiava ratos). – Venha cá Eddy– chamou Bruno. – Eddy? – Perguntou Banjo. – Oras, não posso dar um nome pra ele? – Vamos logo, continue lendo – Velho-Sábio ordenou para que prosseguisse. – E o meu? – Perguntou Beatriz angustiada. Bruno pegou novamente o pergaminho do chão e tornou a lê-lo: Sei que você adoraria ter um desse. BRENO. Breno, você é o mais atarefado (imagino), e o mais velho tendo como obrigação cuidar de seus irmãos. Por isso lhe darei um presente também, por sua coragem e determinação em seguir seu destino seja lá qual for até o fim. Além também de enfrentar aquela criatura e mostrar toda a sua bondade e amor. Seu presente foi o Sábio que escolheu. Velho-Sábio bateu seu bastão no chão e outro presente surgiu, porém dessa vez acima de Breno e, novamente descia, flutuando até seu colo. O presente era azulado com fitas vermelhas e reluzentes, diferente do de Bruno. Breno o abriu terrivelmente rápido e viu outra caixa branca, porém maior do que a do irmão. – Outro Animal? – Perguntou Bruno. – Acho que não, é pesado – Respondeu Breno sentindo o peso da caixa. – Deve ser uma tartaruga – disse Banjo, o que causou certo desgosto em Breno. Ele não queria ganhar uma tartaruga. Mas ao abri-la teve uma surpresa. A caixa tinha sim uma tartaruga. – Tartaruga? Eu não gosto de Tartarugas. – Acertei, que zica – disse Banjo animado. – Opa… desculpe-me, presente errado – Velho-Sábio disse sacudindo seu bastão. A tartaruga desapareceu e outro presente surgiu a frente de Breno, no chão. Porém este media 1,5 m de comprimento por 1 m de altura. Ele a abriu com dificuldade devido ao seu tamanho e viu um embrulho azulado - algo se mexia dentro dele. Breno começou a abri-lo. Ao conseguir abrir o embrulho, enfiou sua cabeça dentro do saco para verificar o que havia lá e acabou tendo seu nariz picado por algo. – Ai – gemeu ele aos saltos. Um gemido vinha de dentro do saco. Breno puxou o embrulho para baixo e avistou uma pequena criatura com o minúsculo corpinho de leão, e asas e bico de águia. Era bebê, porém media um metro, diferente do minúsculo Eddy do Bruno. – Oh, que gracinha – Beatriz animou-se – O que é isso Velho-Sábio? – perguntou Breno gostando da criatura mesmo sem saber exatamente o que era. – Isso é um Grifo, Breno. São muito leais e são tratados como o melhor meio de transporte aéreo em Belfex e continente a fora. – E o meu? – perguntou Beatriz assim que Velho-Sábio terminou sua explicação. Bruno retornou a ler o pergaminho: Banjo, meu caro sobrinho. – Beatriz desanimou-se um pouco, já Banjo fitou sua atenção no irmão enquanto ele prosseguia – Estou orgulhoso de você, sua batalha foi incrível no Esconderijo daquela pessoa. Você ajudou muito o Breno nessa Semana segundo Velho-Sábio e foi muito corajoso se arriscando naquela cela, assim como o seu irmão. Tenho coisas muito importantes para lhe dar. Sério! Quero que aceite isso, pois me custou muito comprar. Você vai adorar, é edição Colecionador Velho-Sábio faz o mesmo movimento batendo o bastão no chão e um presente alto apareceu na frente de Banjo. – O que será? – Perguntou ele. – E o meu? – Resmungou Beatriz novamente. Bruno continuou lendo enquanto Banjo abria seu presente dificilmente: É só isso que tenho para lhes falar. Atrás E a carta terminou. – E O MEU? – Gritou Beatriz nervosa. A casa tremeu um pouco com o eco de seu grito. – Aqui ta escrito “atrás” – disse Bruno na mesma hora virando a carta. Do outro ainda haviam mais coisas escritas. Achava que eu tinha me esquecido de você querida Beatriz? Não! A minha sobrinha predileta (e também a única), e eu tenho orgulho de dizer isso. Sua Inteligência e Bondade os ajudou muito em suas missões. Você foi mesmo muito corajosa, merece um prêmio muito especial, dado de coração. Ah, já estava esquecendo: o seu foi o mais caro de todos. Velho-Sábio fez o mesmo movimento e um embrulho de presente (ao invés de uma caixa) surgiu acima de Beatriz e desceu até seu colo. – O que será? – BAD ROCK, COLEÇÃO – gritou Banjo assim que abriu seu presente e o fitava entusiasmado não acreditando no que via. – Não, não acho que seja isso – Disse Beatriz abrindo seu embrulho. – Não to falando de você, Bia – disse Banjo, os olhos arregalados de emoção. No embrulho de Banjo havia quatro caixas de DVDs intitulados de Bad Rock, Bad Rock - O Retorno, Bad Rock 3 - A Última Batalha e Bad Rock - Os Segredos dos Filmes. E em cada caixa havia dois discos, somente no Bad Rock 3 - A Última Batalha havia três discos. – O meu presente que é esse, sua boba! – completou o garoto, entusiasmado. Bruno segurou seu hamster com calma na mão e o pôs numa pequena vasilha que estava em cima da mesa central, mas o ratinho não queria ficar lá. Ele queria ficar com seu dono, tentava toda hora subir em Bruno sem sucesso. Bruno o segurou entre as mãos e o acariciou. – Aqui – Disse Velho-Sábio esticando sua mão esquerda até o chão, onde surgiu uma pequena gaiola metálica com seu teto aberto numa portinhola. – Legal – disse Beatriz retirando um vestido azul claro e muito brilhante do embrulho. Não acreditava no que via. Há pouco menos de dois meses havia visto ele na vitrine, estava louca para ter um igual. Era o sonho mais que perfeito de uma garota. – Que bonito, é bem mais bonito do que vê-lo pela vitrine. Bruno terminou de ler: Então, espero que tenham gostado dos presentes. Eu os adoro, não vejo a hora de vê-los novamente aqui. Vocês são minha única e melhor família. Até mais, Frank Martin Lee. Todos sorriram. O dia continuou tranquilo. Dormiram lá durante a noite e Breno teve o mesmo pesadelo que sempre tivera, porém nessa noite, havia algo de diferente. Ele estava novamente no bosque de arvores negras, porém ele agora via alguém lá dentro. Um jovem adolescente de mais ou menos dezoito anos com uma mancha escura ao redor dos olhos. Ele o viu caminhando pelo bosque soberanamente e por um momento ele achou que a cena tinha mudado, mas na verdade, ele havia saído do bosque. Estava agora num corredor enorme com muitas portas. Outros corredores cruzavam com esse e ele reconhecia aquele lugar. Era o Esconderijo de Pecker. Ele estava lá novamente, e Pic-Pic estava parado em frente a uma porta avermelhada com dragões bordados em ouro a circulando. Na lateral, uma maçaneta prateada a tornava diferente das demais. E acima dela havia uma placa com um letreiro “Sala dos Quartos”, e abaixo havia uma escrita pouco apagada “Só ousa entrar os ousados”. Pecker preparou uma espécie de energia negra e estourou a porta com apenas um golpe. Os mil pedaços da porta de madeira se espatifaram pelo chão para toda direção. Uma brisa saiu da sala. Breno sentia o frio que ela emitia. Pecker e Breno estavam agora num corredor escuro sem iluminação alguma. E bem em seu final, havia um bosque com árvores negras. Pecker não parou, ele prosseguiu e atravessou por entre as árvores, ousadamente. No final do bosque havia um precipício, e de pé, bem em sua ponta, havia uma porta que dava direto para o precipício. Pecker sorriu, Breno sentiu o seu sorriso de glória quando ele entrou na porta, mas ao invés de cair, ele chegou em outro corredor. Dessa vez era um corredor com tochas nas laterais, tochas pouco luminosas, mas o suficiente fortes para iluminar uma boa parte das paredes do corredor. No fundo do corredor, uma porta negra se destacava. Ele continuou caminhando até ela e, no final do corredor, ele a abriu. Ele estava agora numa sala pequena com um tanque na parede esquerda e uma pequena fenda luminosa no teto. Breno com certeza já havia estado naquela sala. Pecker se aproximou do tanque e acariciou a pequena torneira posta acima dele. Ele a abriu, mas nada saiu dela, além de ar. Então ele fez algo. Ele arrancou a torneira da parede com uma só mão e a parede se explodiu de uma vez. Ele estava agora frente a frente com um trem negro com marcas de sangue por todo lado. Era um trem grande de em média, vinte vagões parado numa estação muito escura. Pecker fechou sua mão e ao abri-la um líquido denso e avermelhado surgiu, flutuando logo em seguida. Ele o atirou no trem e imediatamente, a máquina se ligou. O som emitido pelo trem era assustador, era como um cortador de grama triturando um osso humano, tudo isso misturado com um liquidificador com seu barulho triplicado. Pecker agora sorria. Ele entrou na porta em forma de arco do trem e em um piscar de olhos, o trem havia desaparecido e uma chama gigantesca o substituíra. A chama aumentava cada vez mais e Breno tentou desviar, mas não conseguiu. Tudo estava escuro para ele. – Breno – chamou alguém, bem distante. – Breno – chamou outra voz, dessa vez mais próxima. Ele abriu os olhos. Estava tudo embaçado e fora de foco. – Você está bem? – perguntou a primeira voz novamente. Ele se sentou e esfregou seus olhos até voltar a enxergar novamente. – Sim. Sim, estou – mentiu Breno para os irmãos Bruno e Beatriz que estavam parados ao seu lado. – Estávamos preocupados. Você estava respirando muito rápido e estava duro – falou Bruno. – Sério? Onde está o Banjo? – perguntou Breno se levantando e se espreguiçando. Já era de manhã. – Ele ta lá na cozinha – respondeu-o Beatriz. – Ah sim, pra variar – riu Breno. Beatriz segurou na mão do irmão antes dele partir para a cozinha também. – Tem certeza que está bem irmão? – perguntou ela, assustada. – É claro, não podia estar melhor, já que estamos novamente juntos. Beatriz sorriu e largou a mão de Breno deixando-o livre ir lavar seu rosto e escovar os dentes. – Onde vamos Velho-Sábio? – perguntou Beatriz assim que eles saíram da confortável casinha para as ruas movimentadas de Tayo. – Vamos para o prédio da Sociedade. E caminhando. – Caminhando? Ta maluco? – Bruno perguntou. – Não, não estou, só estou atrasado, vamos – Velho-Sábio encerrou. Todos caminharam por quase uma hora até o prédio de número 458 da Rua Tam e entraram. O bar havia mudado. O balcão era agora cinza e de pedra e estava no lado esquerdo. A única coisa que ainda estava no lugar era o elevador. – As coisas sempre mudam por aqui – Velho-Sábio explicou. Eles entraram no elevador e ao subirem até o 10º andar. Ao saírem, seguiram pelo corredor escuro e entraram na porta da reunião. Todos estavam lá. Garmand estava na janela os esperando. – Sentem-se – Velho-Sábio disse sorrindo para os garotos. Um por um se sentaram nas cadeiras vazias ao redor da mesa retangular de madeira. As paredes estavam agora cobertas de uma rocha parecida com a de uma caverna e no teto um lustre prateado decorava o local. – Vou dizer tudo á eles – Velho-Sábio disse para Garmand. – Tudo? – Bom. Pelo menos o essencial, está na hora deles saberem. – Do quê? – Banjo perguntou. Beatriz o cutucou num ato para que ele fizesse silencio. – Quando matou seus pais, Pecker começou a estudar um livro. – Magia Negra: Dominação ás Trevas– Beatriz concluiu. – Sim. Esse mesmo. Então resolvi escolhê-lo para treiná-lo. Para tirá-lo daquela vida de trevas. – E conseguiu? – Banjo perguntou. Beatriz, à sua esquerda o cutucou novamente. Velho-Sábio se sentou ao lado de Banjo e retirou seus óculos os guardando no bolso. – Eu o treinei, ele se tornou muito forte, mas… um dia o encontrei lendo esse livro novamente… Magia Negra… então gritei com ele, disse que o futuro dele seria trevas e morte, então ele fugiu. Fugiu e voltou a viciar-se em Magia Negra – Lágrimas desciam pelos olhos fechados de Velho-Sábio – Me arrependo até hoje disso. Ele matou tantas pessoas inocentes. – AUREAM – grita Garmand – Já chega, não vale a pena se lembrar disso. Isso já passou, você não é culpado. – Como não? Somos membros dessa Sociedade, combatemos todo o mal, precisamos saber tudo – Disse Breno. – Cale-se garoto. – NÃO ME MANDE ME CALAR. – BRENO – Gritou Velho-Sábio – Já chega – Velho-Sábio continuou mais calmo. Ele colocou seus óculos e tornou a falar: – Vocês sabem o que são realmente as Cruzes Felix? Todos sacudiram a cabeça negativamente. – As Cruzes Felix são raros objetos que só podem ser formados com um amor muito forte, muito poderoso. Um amor como o de Igor e Kate. Há muito tempo foi dada a tarefa pelos Sábios (Antigos Magos que viam o futuro, hoje são profetas) da família deles protegerem o fogo e o gelo. Eles eram rivais (as famílias), ambas se odiavam. Até que inesperadamente algo aconteceu. Igor Wat e Kate Fir se apaixonaram perdidamente. Violando a lei de todos os Wat e Fir, eles foram amaldiçoados com uma praga que os separou. Seus reinos eram unidos, embora, muitos não gostassem disso, mas depois dessa praga, tiveram que se afastar. Mas mesmo afastados, ainda sentiam amor um com o outro. Nunca mais quiseram nenhum outro amor. Assim se formou a Cruz. Porém com a distância a cruz foi enfraquecendo. E entortou-se diminuindo o Amor entre Igor e Kate. “É como se seu coração estivesse naquela cruz. Se um coração ficar muito longe de outro coração que cujo nome está escrito na cruz na vertical ou horizontal seu coração enfraquece, enfraquecendo assim a Cruz. E se a cruz ficar muito entortada ela explode. E você nunca mais sente amor na sua vida. Igor sabia que não tinha mais nada á fazer a não ser esperar. Então deixou a cruz numa caverna de cristal para ela lá ficar para sempre.” “Com o coração fraco, Pecker dominou Kate facilmente. Assim que vocês contaram tudo a Igor, ele rapidamente imaginou que nunca mais poderia se aproximar dela, mas foi sua fala Breno, que o encorajou. “Por que desistir sem mesmo lutar?”. Ele foi rumo ao castelo que há muitos anos não pisava e ao ver Kate a cruz endireitou-se pouco a pouco. Eles lutaram, mas as palavras dele fez com que ela ficasse mais forte e expulsasse Pecker de seu corpo. Com o poder do Amor deles na cruz, você se sacrificou pelo amor deles, Breno. Então, com esse sacrifício, você tornou Igor e Kate mais fortes e quebrou a maldição que se impusera aos dois. Este era o único modo de acabar com a maldição. Um sacrifício de alguém pelo amor dos dois, o que na época em que a maldição foi atiçada contra eles, ninguém jamais faria isso. A cruz endireitava-se cada vez mais. Sacrifício quebra uma maldição, por mais forte que seja. Está nas antigas frases sagradas da Magia Boreal. Quando Kate foi atingida, Igor desmoronou. Porém com o seu sacrifício, a cruz endireitou-se e restaurou o amor deles e te dando novamente a vida que você sacrificou. – Que massa! – exclamou Banjo. – Senhor – lembrou Beatriz – Quando passávamos á cavalo pelas montanhas, nós encontramos uma casinha. Velho-Sábio parecia fitar atenciosamente a garota. – E nessa casinha – continuou – Nós vimos uma senhora que disse se chamar Ge “alguma coisa” Picoret. – Gemmeli Picoret – corrigiu-a Velho-Sábio olhando dela para Garmand que parecia não ter gostado do assunto – continue. Ela assentiu e prosseguiu. – E ela chamou Breno para o andar de cima. Começou a procurar algo e depois veio com um facão para cima de nós. Ela abriu a boca muito grande e começou a soltar um grito muito irritante. Na mesma hora uma Hidra caiu em cima dela e a matou. O bicho pulou para cima de nós, mas conseguimos escapar graças ao livro dado pelo Sr. Lesver. Velho-Sábio pensava. Suas mãos cruzadas apoiadas na mesa. – Billy matou seus pais. Mas somente seus pais. Seus outros parentes, ele nunca correu atrás para saber mais sobre eles. Pelo menos até um tempo atrás quando ele invadiu a casa de sua tia procurando algo. Ele queria algo que estava com ela, não sabemos o que era exatamente. “Mas sabemos que ele a enlouqueceu com tanta magia negra que a tornou um monstro. E sabemos que ela não é somente um monstro. Todos se calaram pensando no assunto. Breno pensava em algo para disfarçar o assunto em sua mente que resolveu perguntar. – E eu… eu estou pronto? – Breno perguntou tentando mudar de assunto – passei no treinamento? Nas missões? Velho-Sábio o olhou esperançoso, como se o garoto soubesse a resposta. – A situação é difícil – respondeu ele – Você me desobedeceu entrando na caverna das Aracnas sem minha ordem, me xingou na frente de Beatriz, mas mesmo assim creio que seja… sim! Pela sua ousadia e coragem. Todos aplaudiram felizes e sorridentes para Breno. – Breno – Uma voz o chamou. – Ah sim! – Velho-Sábio disse retirando um espelho do bolso. Era um espelho comum, mas os quatro sabiam para que servia. No espelho, ao invés do reflexo de Velho-Sábio, estava Igor, o Príncipe da Água. – Igor! – Velho-Sábio disse – Que bom que esteja aqui. Leve Breno, e fale com ele. Breno fez o ordenado e pegou o espelho, se retirando da sala. – Beatriz – Disse Velho-Sábio – Mostrou-se muito esperta, até mesmo nas piores horas. Mostrou ter um puro coração limpo. Há vitória em seu peito. Batendo alegremente. Sim, você passou. Todos aplaudiram e Beatriz corou. – Banjo! Banjo, Banjo, meu caro Banjo. Sua força provou o que era capaz em sua batalha. Ajudou os seus irmãos a terem mais força e determinação para lutarem. Ajudou-os se arriscando o máximo para pegar Informações de Pecker e de seus planos. Sim, eu lhe passo. Novamente todos aplaudem. – Bruno! Você traiu os seus irmãos, desobedeceu-me em seu treinamento e fez algo que, como eu já te disse, eu já o perdoei. Mas… eu não me esqueci de dizer que você lutou bravamente, foi muito esperto em dizer aquelas palavras para Pecker e além de tudo, salvou a vida de Banjo. Algo que ultrapassa tudo. Sim, você também passou. Todos aplaudiram. – Com todas essas informações eu posso concluir que vocês todos são e sempre serão irmãos, uma equipe. Muito fortes, e que separados, não são nada mais, nada menos do que simples crianças, mas juntos… juntos são os Viajantes Dimensionários. Pela última vez todos aplaudiram novamente. Breno retornou e se sentou em se1u lugar. – O que ele te disse? – Banjo o perguntou curioso. – Me deu os parabéns, me agradeceu e disse estar bem com Kate em seu novo Reino chamado Reino de Berister. Nome estranho não? Mas foi para não dar briga com os moradores que queriam o nome Fogo ou Água. Todos pararam de aplaudir. Garmand sorriu e se levantou. – Pela amizade e a magia de vocês, darei um convite muito especial. Um presente para todos vocês. Garmand levantou sua mão esquerda e a balançou no ar. Instantaneamente quatro bilhetes apareceram flutuando a frente de cada um dos irmãos. – Todos são iguais – Diz Garmand – Leia-os. Bruno pegou o seu bilhete e o leu: Caros Viajantes Dimensionários, é com prazer que eu lhes convido á irem no dia 01/04/2002 na partida de Gimiga entre Turbina e Velocivets como prêmio por salvarem o nosso mundo. Garmand William Lips. – Genial – Beatriz disse – adoro conhecer novos lugares por aqui. Vamos de Helicóptero? –Ele quê? – Garmand perguntou confuso. – Esquece, é algo da dimensão deles, lá eles voam com máquinas poluentes – explicou Velho-Sábio. Todos saíram um tempo depois, e Velho-Sábio os levou até uma espécie de corredor localizado em uma casa de Tayo. Ela ficava na Rua Fênix número 25. Eles caminham pelo corredor de pedras úmidas cimentadas nas paredes, piso e teto. Após um tempo caminhando, eles chegam num local sem saída. – Ótimo, sem caminho – Bruno reclamou. – Calma, seu anta – Velho-Sábio disse – Aperte o quarto tijolo da segunda fileira. Bruno! Bruno fez como o ordenado e a parede acinzentada foi se espremendo para frente. De repente, a parede brilhou e os tijolos que compunham a parede foram espremidos todos para dentro da luz. Não se enxergava o que havia dentro dela, só se via uma luz esbranquiçada muito forte. – Não – choramingou Beatriz. – temos que ir? Breno pôs-se sobre Beatriz e a disse: – Bia… a escola, o tio Frank. Temos que ir. – Adeus… quer dizer, até logo – Velho-Sábio os abraçou – Chega de moléstias e vão logo, Frank deve estar lá. – Nós viremos aqui de novo? – Beatriz perguntou, esperançosa. – Não sei. Talvez sim, talvez não, talvez cedo, talvez tarde. Mas por mim, espero que venham. E mais cedo do que vocês imaginam para treinarmos mais. Todos fizeram expressões exaustivas, mas enfim, Velho-Sábio riu, o que poderia ser uma vaga ideia de que eles talvez não treinassem na próxima visita. – Pecker ainda não morreu, se esqueceram – continuou Velho-Sábio. Ninguém disse nada. Ninguém queria saber desse nome. – Até mais meus alunos. Todos sorriram e entraram na passagem brilhante. Breno fechou seus olhos, pois sabia que estaria desaparecendo de uma dimensão a outra. Ele sentiu seu corpo girar e cair a centenas de milhares de quilômetros por hora e ao cessar todo o barulho e eles pararem de cair, ele abriu seus olhos. Então percebeu que estava saindo da parede da casa de número 8 da Rua Flins numa noite sem luar no céu. Somente os postes de iluminação os iluminavam. O céu também sem estrelas, era bem diferente do da 4ª Dimensão, que era cheio de estrelas e nunca sem luar. Os quatro atravessam a rua e a porta que brilhava na parede da casa de número 8 foi se fechando lentamente. – Espero que voltemos o mais cedo possível – Banjo disse. – É – Bruno confirmou – Afinal, as aventuras nunca acabam, nós somos os VDs se esqueceram? – VDs? – perguntou Banjo. – Viajantes Dimensionários – falou Beatriz – é claro que não nos esquecemos quem somos. Todos seguiram até a casa de número 15. Frank não estava lá, mas mesmo a casa vazia não era tão ruim. Estavam felizes, e isso era importante. O pensamento positivo foi que os motivou á ficarem lá. Sabiam que iriam voltar, mas não sabiam quando, só sabiam que um dia eles teriam que salvar Belfex novamente. Personagens Categoria:Viajantes Dimensionários: A Cruz Torta Categoria:Capítulos